What It's Like When Worlds Collide
by shaggzgurl
Summary: Women from one world are brought to our world. RandyOC BatistaOC CenaOC......Find out what happens When Worlds Collide. Rated R for sexual content, language and violence. R and R pweez!


What It's Like When Worlds Collide: Chapter 1: Wishes Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars. :.( Summary: Two worlds collide. Some men are taken from the WWE while women from the other world come into our world and try to find lovers to love them. DaveXOc, RandyXOc, and CenaXOc. See what happens when worlds collide. 

Randy opened his eyes and groaned out in pain. His entire body hurt, he felt like a Mack truck had just ran over him twice. But in reality he had just gotten out of a match with Dave Batista. His hands went to his rib cage area and his face contorted in pain. "Sir, you have to relax, you'll be at the hospital in a few minutes." A womans voice said. She moved his hands away from his abs and put them back at his sides. 'Hospital?' He asked himself.

"Did I win?" He asked in a soft voice. It was the loudest he could get it not being able to breath very well.

"You won a free ride in an ambulance." He heard Ric Flair say and he opened his eyes and saw the white haired man looking down at him with a smile of pity. "You did good son, but Batista walked all over you in that match. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." Ric said and Randy closed his eyes again.

"I'm a third generation superstar Ric." Randy said with his trademark grins. Soon the grin left his face and the woman looked at Ric.

"He's out again. Look, this boy has bad internal bleeding. I'm not sure if he'll live to see tomorrow." The woman said and Ric felt the tears in his eyes. Dave was a big softy, but sometimes he lets his emotions get the best of him. Ric looked at the young woman. Her green eyes filled with sorrow and pity and her shoulder lenght brown hair a mess where Randy had been grabbing at something to control the pain as they moved him. She looked into Rics eyes and felt a pang of sorrow for the older man. Rics cell phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"How's he doing?" Came Pauls worried voice over the line. There was a loud crash in the back and Ric new that Dave was taking out his frustrations on the locker room.

"He's bad champ, real bad. Doc says he's really, really bad. Doc says... I can't even say it." He said the tears finally rushing over the gates. The woman looked at Ric and tears came to her eyes.

"Am I going to have to break news to Dave and Randy's parents?" Paul asked hoping he wouldn't have to. He felt tears pricking at his eyes and looked over to see Dave sitting on the bech with his head in his hands.

"We think so champ." Ric failed miserably at a strong voice. Paul hung up the phone and put his head back against the wall and let the tears flow. Dave looked up at a sniffle and left the room with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I wish the best for his family." The woman said as she let some tears fall.

"I wish he'd be ok." Ric said while crying.

"I wish Randy will come walking through that door tomorrow with that cocky ass grin on his face." Paul said as he wiped away some tears.

"I wish there was some one that could really help Randy. Bring him back to us." Dave said as he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Christy Hemme ran to him and wrapped her slim arms around his neck and let him cry on her shoulder.

'I wish I'd fallen in love.' Randy said in his mind.

* * *

Alexia ducked the swinging sword and rammed hers into the mans chest on her way back up. She whiped her head and her blonde hair moved out of her her face. She pulled the sword out and turned around. A sword was thrust into her stomach and she looked at the man holding the sword in shock. Her long blonde hair fell around her in a curtain, her animal skin top began to fill with blood and her blue eyes looked at the sword. She let out a scream and swung her sword and the mans head hit the ground and rolled a foot before his body hit the ground. Alexia dropped to her knee and her two sisters looked at her. "Alexia!" Her older sister by 2 mintues yelled and killed the man she had been battling and ran over to her fallen sister. "Rain!" She called to her youngest sister and Rain turned after killing off another man. Rain ran over to her twin sisters and helped Xena lift the middle child.

"I wish we were anywhere else." Alexia said with a short laugh and then slumped.

"I wish we had men worthy of mating with." Xena said and Rain gave her a small smile. But the smile soon disappeared as the men began to advance on them.

"I wish I had a pet." She said and her sister looked at her like she was crazy then began to laugh. There was a shake in the Earth and a blinding white light.

Ric and the woman closed their eyes against the light and plugged their ears from hearing the flatline signal. Paul closed his eyes against the light. Dave and Christy pulled each other closer and closed there eyes and the world began to tremble.

**Dun, dun, dun. I wonder what's going to happen! Will Randy meet the girl of his dreams in heaven or on Earth? What will happen to Christy, Dave and Paul? So many questions. I'll just hold off on the next chapter till I get some reviews. Gives evil laugh**


End file.
